Let Me Take Care Of You
by Lightbane
Summary: Jessica breaks down emotionally distraught after she returns home with Brody after visiting Mitch in jail 11-23-09


**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any money from One Life to Live, (OLTL) or the characters involved here. They are the property of ABC America.

"I know you're hurting, I'm hurting too," he said passionately to her looking into her eyes. "So let me take care of you, like you'll take care of me," he continued. Jessica closed her eyes and leaned into him, wrapping her arms around her back as he slipped an arm around her back and cradled her head against his neck.

They slowly broke apart Brody looked at her, locking her gaze with his. He kissed her gently before tugging on her hand leading her to the bathroom. He slid the door shut behind them, he pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor and turned her around to face him. He brushed a hand across her cheek and said, "I love you Jess, I'll take care of you." He pulled at her shirt and pushed it up as she raised her arms pulling over her head. He kissed her again before lifting his feet up and pulled off his shoes and socks and stripped off his pants and shorts. He rubbed her waist for a moment before taking her shoes off and pulled off her jeans.

He swept his hands up her legs and tugged down her panties then pulled off her bra. He stood facing her and put his hands on her shoulders, "I'll be here for you no matter what," he said. He slid the shower screen open and turned the water on.

She stepped inside and sighed as the blast of hot water hit her, "How's that water?" he asked her softly. She nodded as if to say its fine, she really wasn't in the mood to talk. The pain that she felt was coming back on him. He hated seeing her so wounded looking, it sent sharp spears of his own pain running through his body. They needed this time together more than anything. He reached up and pulled the soap off the stand and rolled it through his fingers lathering up his hands he dropped the soap back down and began stroking his hands across her back. Then down her arms, she turned to face him as he pushed her hair over her shoulder.

He brushed his hands over her neck, emotion clogged his throat. Almost everything was wrong right now. He never knew how he could have ever needed somebody as much as he needed this woman in his arms right now. He wet her hair fully as she turned around again, he leaned forward pressing his head against hers and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing kisses softly down her neck and across her shoulders. "I love you so much Jess," he whispered. Quiet tremors rushed through her, how could she ever deserve such a man after everything she had done? And that he was still with her after everything that has happened amazed her. She leaned back against him and sighed softly feeling him up against her back.

"Show me how much you love me Brody, I need it so much. I need you," she said turning to him. She pulled him into the spray of the shower and kissed him softly. He looked into her grief stricken eyes, he would do anything to wipe that from her if only for a little while. He pulled her against him as the hot water ran across their bodies. He pushed her against the wall as the water streamed down his back.

He kissed her passionately as he slid inside of her, she gasped her arms wrapping around his back digging her nails in as he slid in and out. The feel of his chest up against hers made her feel more alive then she had in days. The rippling muscles working as they connected, sharing each other's pain. They would get through it together, no matter what faced them they would get through it.

He panted against her neck wrapping his arms around her back as the water sprayed over them. He groaned as the surge of pleasure built up, his head rested against her shoulder while her head did the same. They rolled together, trying to forget their pain loosing themselves in each other and their love for each other. Slowly their rhythm built up as they gripped each other more tightly. They moaned against the sensations as they pulled back slightly and passionately kissed, as the surge reached its apex, crashing over them. They swallowed each other's cries as they hugged each other intensely. He reached out and turned off the water, resting against her panting .

Her hands stroked his back as they came down from the high. He pulled back from her and slid the screen open, helping her out of the shower. He grabbed the towels from the rack and followed her to the middle of the room where he wrapped one around his waist and sat on the floor spreading his legs. She sat down in between his legs and pressed back against his body the rough hairs on his chest rasping her back, sending fine tingles through her. He rubbed the towel over her hair drying the water from it. Then he dried the water from her body. He turned her head and kissed her gently, she got up from the floor and looked at him sleepily as she waited from him to dry the water from his chest and legs and run the towel through his hair. He draped the towels over the rack to dry out.

She reached for his hand as he took it, when they reached the bed he let go for a moment to pull back the sheets. He slid into them and pulled her down with him, he tugged the blankets over them and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll be with you here all the way Jess," he murmured looking into her eyes. "I know, I love you Brody," she said kissing him gently as she wrapped her arms around him resting her head on his shoulder.


End file.
